1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sunbathers' accessories and more particularly to a novel platform for releasably securing a conventional chair or recliner thereto and having means permitting rotation of the platform about a central pivot point so that the sunbather may select his exposure to the sun.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice for sunbathers to merely rest or recline on the ground in order to obtain a suntan. This procedure necessitates that the sunbather repeatedly move his body to a new location as the sun traverses the sky. Also, should the sunbather desire to expose more surface on one side than the other to the sun's rays, it is necessary to re-orient his body with respect to the sun in order to achieve this purpose.
In order to avoid some of these problems, large and cumbersome decks have been employed for supporting a person and for orienting the person's body with respect to the sun. However, such prior devices either rest in the water and do not accommodate a standard chair or recliner. Also, those devices which involve revolving decks or platforms, lack the means for supporting the conventional chair or recliner in a releasable manner so that the platform is readily transportable.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a platform which will readily accommodate various sizes of chairs or recliners and which supports the chair and its occupant in a manner permitting rotation whereby a variety of positions can be obtained with respect to the sun's trajectory.